Pureza
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Fanficlance para Tsuki Koorime. Um Ichigo&Rukia.


Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence, e só, não sei fazer disclaimers engraçados.

**PUREZA**

_"... __e dentro dela a guerra continuava, razão e paixão brigando pelo domínio de suas ações naquele momento decisivo._

_- Não vá. – ele pediu suavemente._

_- É preciso... – a voz saindo nada mais que um sopro triste enquanto seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas._

_- Não. – ele negou tomando as mãos delicadas entre as suas e olhando-a firmemente – Seu lugar é aqui, comigo! – afirmou convicto._

_- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis para mim, você sabe que..._

_- O que eu sei é que você é feliz aqui, e isso basta. – tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e perguntou docemente – Não vê que eu preciso de você? – seus lábios aproximaram-se dos dela lentamente – Fique. – a palavra murmurada de encontro a sua boca soou tão baixo que não passava de um sopro quente antes que..."_

**- Oe, Rukia! Hora do lanche!**

**Dentro do armário a shinigami quase bateu a cabeça com o susto, o livro que estava lendo escorregando de suas mãos e caindo sobre o acolchoado.**

**- Como você entra assim no quarto dos outros, Ichigo! – exclamou irritada abrindo de uma vez a porta do armário.**

**Segurando a bandeja de comida que trouxera, o ruivo esforçava-se para não atirar tudo na cara daquela folgada.**

**- O quarto é meu, sua idiota!**

**- E quem perguntou, seu imbecil! Você tem que... mmmmmm – o restante da frase perdeu-se no pedaço de pão que Ichigo empurrou na boca dela.**

**- Come logo e pára de reclamar. – ordenou mal humorado enquanto colocava a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha.**

**Ainda com o pedaço de pão na boca, Rukia encarou Ichigo dividida entre quebrar a cara dele com um soco ou um chute.**

**No fim decidiu que era melhor mastigar o pão que tinha na boca e comer o lanche que ele trouxera, faria aquele pirralho pagar por aquilo mais tarde.**

**Aquilo acontecia muito ultimamente, quando Rukia estava concentrada em alguma coisa, Ichigo chegava e a interrompia de algum modo irritante. Como dessa vez: estava tranqüilamente lendo um livro quando ele chamou-a de repente, pegando-a de surpresa.**

**Detestava ser pega de surpresa, assim como detestava ser interrompida. Como Ichigo conseguia deixá-la tão...**

**- Rukia.**

**A garota quase derrubou o copo de suco.**

**- O que? – perguntou mal humorada.**

**- Você não sente falta?**

**- Do que?**

**- De estar na Soul Society.**

**As mãos da shinigami subitamente petrificaram-se, uma tensão dominando-a.**

**Ele não sabia, não é? Ele não tinha como saber, não é mesmo?**

**- Por que pergunta? – indagou com uma calma que não sentia.**

**Com seus poderes de shinigami tendo sido totalmente absorvidos por um humano, Rukia não sabia como reavê-los. Na verdade não tinha nem idéia **_se _**queria reavê-los.**

**E definitivamente não podia deixar que ele tomasse conhecimento de nada disso.**

**- Não sei. – o rapaz recostou-se na parede ao lado da cama e encarou o teto – Na Soul Society você não tinha que dormir num armário, não é?**

**A tensão dissipou-se e a garota conteve um suspiro de alívio. Ele não sabia de nada.**

**- Está dizendo para eu não dormir mais no seu armário?**

**- Armário não é lugar de gente. – disse como se falasse consigo mesmo e ainda encarando o teto.**

**- E onde você quer que eu durma? – perguntou com voz suave e controlada, olhava-o diretamente, uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso malicioso.**

**Ao ouvir aquele tom de voz, Ichigo voltou-se para encará-la, ao encontrar os olhos azuis percebeu com clareza a insinuação por trás daquela pergunta.**

**- Não onde você está pensando! – exclamou já na defensiva.**

**- Mesmo? – seu olhar para o ruivo tornou-se tão malicioso quanto o sorriso que alargava-se – E onde você acha que eu estou pensando?**

**Virou a cabeça para o lado, fugindo daquele olhar.**

**- Isso é muito óbvio, só tem uma cama nesse quarto. – resmungou.**

**- Ah... então você pensou que eu pensei que você queria que eu dormisse na sua cama?**

**- O quê!**

**- Você entendeu. – apoiou o braço no encosto da cadeira e inclinou a cabeça olhando-o mais atentamente – Me diz uma coisa: se você pensou que eu pensei que você queria que eu dormisse na sua cama... onde pensou que eu pensei que você queria que **você** dormisse nesse caso?**

**Se Kurosaki Ichigo torcia para não ter entendido o que ela insinuou na primeira pergunta, com certeza não queria de modo algum ter entendido o que ela insinuou na segunda!**

**- O que você disse?**

**- Não se faça de bobo.**

**- Não estou me fazendo de bobo, sua idiota!**

**- Então responda a pergunta.**

**- Eu não vou responder essa maluquice que você chama de pergunta! – cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para esconder um leve rubor – Já terminou de comer? – mudou de assunto.**

**Rukia sufocou um riso percebendo a fuga dele. Às vezes Ichigo era tão...**

**- Já. – respondeu sorrindo e voltou para o armário.**

**Sentindo-se a salvo das insinuações, Ichigo levantou-se e pegou a bandeja com o resto do lanche para levar até a cozinha. Mas antes que chegasse à porta do quarto...**

**- Ichigo.**

**- O que?**

**- Você acha mesmo que cabe nós dois na sua cama?**

**A única resposta que Rukia teve foi o som da porta do quarto batendo com força. A shinigami ria só para si enquanto fechava a porta do armário.**

**"Ichigo, às vezes você é tão... puro"**

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

**"Você não sente falta... de estar na Soul Society?"**

**Sentada no beiral da janela, Rukia tinha o olhar perdido no horizonte da cidade silenciosa àquela hora da noite, pensava na pergunta que Ichigo fizera.**

**Naquele momento ela apenas se preocupara com a possibilidade dele estar desconfiado da permanência dela no mundo dos humanos por tanto tempo, então simplesmente deixara aquilo de lado. Mas agora, sozinha com seus pensamentos, ela refletia mais a fundo.**

**Estar na Soul Society com certeza era mais fácil do que estar no mundo dos humanos, conhecia o modo de vida, as regras e as pessoas, não havia grandes surpresas ou dificuldades.**

**No mundo dos humanos não havia isso, ela não conhecia praticamente nada, precisava aprender aos poucos e sempre estava sendo surpreendida ou encontrava alguma dificuldade.**

**Sorriu de leve lembrando-se da caixinha de suco, não entendia ainda o truque para beber aquilo.**

**Realmente para ela, no mundo dos humanos, as coisas eram mais surpreendentes e difíceis que na Soul Society.**

**Mas isso significava que sentia falta de lá?**

**A Soul Society era tudo o que conhecia, isso deveria bastar para que, estando em outro lugar, sentisse falta, não é mesmo?**

**Então por que não conseguia dizer que sentia falta nem para si mesma?**

**- Rukia? – a voz sonolenta de Ichigo chamou-a.**

**Do beiral da janela a garota olhou por alguns instantes para a cama onde o rapaz dormia, ou pelo menos deveria estar dormindo.**

**- Você tem aula amanhã, Ichigo. – o lembrete soava mais como uma ordem para que ele voltasse a dormir.**

**Mas o rapaz não deu a mínima importância.**

**- Você também. – ainda sonolento ele esfregou os olhos – Por que está acordada? Algum Hollow?**

**Ela demorou para responder, fitou-o por um longo tempo. E quando voltou a encarar o horizonte, já tinha a resposta para a pergunta que a atormentava interiormente.**

**O motivo pelo qual não conseguia dizer que sentia falta da Soul Society nem para si mesma era...**

**- Não. – respondeu à pergunta dele.**

**- Então o que foi? Por que está acordada às... – consultou o relógio ao lado da cama – ...três da manhã! Você é louca? – agora estava completamente desperto, os olhos muito abertos encaravam a garota iluminada pela luz fraca que entrava pela janela.**

**Ela não disse nada, e por alguns instantes o silêncio envolveu-os. Ichigo mantinha-se atento ao olhar perdido, já o vira antes, e embora não soubesse exatamente o que significava, não gostava nada dele.**

**- Feche a janela e volte a dormir, Rukia. – ordenou esperando interromper aquele olhar.**

**- Tá. – respondeu, mas permaneceu exatamente como estava.**

**- Rukia.**

**- Hn? – ainda com aquele olhar.**

**- Dormir.**

**- Tá.**

**- "Tá" nada! Volta a dormir. – já estava ficando nervoso com aquilo.**

**- Tá.**

**Ichigo ainda deu uma chance para ela, contou mentalmente até dez esperando que dentro daquele tempo a garota desse indícios de que se moveria, ou pelo menos parasse de olhar para o horizonte daquele jeito. Mas Rukia continuou exatamente como estava, como se o tempo houvesse parado para ela.**

**- Já chega! – determinou por fim.**

**Em um movimento rápido agarrou a shinigami pelos ombros e puxou-a para dentro do quarto, fazendo-a cair sobre a cama.**

**Rukia observou o ruivo inclinar-se sobre ela para fechar a janela.**

**Sorriu.**

**- Ichigo.**

**- O que?**

**- Olha pra mim.**

**Quando o olhar dele caiu sobre a garota abaixo de si, o rosto dela já estava a centímetros enquanto lábios macios colavam-se aos seus em um beijo suave.**

**O contato durou alguns poucos segundos, apenas o suficiente para que a shinigami provasse o toque e o calor da boca dele sobre a sua.**

**Ao afastar o rosto e abrir os olhos, Rukia sorriu diante da expressão de total surpresa de Ichigo.**

**- Tão puro... – o pensamento escapou dos lábios em um murmúrio.**

**Os olhos azuis permaneceram fixos nos castanhos por um breve período de tempo, então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, a garota saiu da cama e pôs-se de pé, de costas para ele.**

**Com um olhar incrédulo, Ichigo acompanhou com o olhar os passos lentos de Rukia até o armário do outro lado do quarto.**

**Mas antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta...**

**- Eu te disse... – a voz saiu um pouco fraca, mas audível o suficiente para fazê-la parar. Assim que viu que ela permanecia imóvel, continuou com mais segurança - ...que armário não é lugar de gente.**

**Os olhos dela adquiriram um brilho diferente, e um sorriso nada inocente insinuou-se em seus lábios.**

**Será que havia ouvido direito? Ichigo realmente estava insinuando que eles...?**

**- E onde eu devo ficar? – perguntou só para confirmar.**

**- Não onde você está pensando. – ele respondeu, um traço de divertimento.**

**Ela tentou controlar-se, tentou de verdade. Chegou a cerrar os punhos para ver se dissipava a tensão em seu corpo após constatar que Ichigo continuava sendo... puro demais.**

**Mas Rukia estava cansada de lidar com aquela... **_pureza_

**- Ichigo, seu idio... – o xingamento não foi completado.**

**Uma mão fez com que ela voltasse o rosto para o lado onde lábios ávidos silenciaram-na com um beijo.**

**Os olhos da garota permaneceram muito abertos contemplando o rosto dele tão próximo, mas quando os lábios macios sobre os seus começaram a mover-se, ela fechou-os e permitiu-se esquecer de tudo.**

**Seu coração agitado pela frustração pareceu acalmar-se no exato instante em que ele a calou, mas depois começou a agitar-se mais ainda conforme o beijo aprofundava-se.**

**E como se aprofundava!**

**Os lábios dele eram tão macios e seu toque era tão exigente, como podia haver algo assim? Eles moviam-se ora sôfregos, ora febris, experimentando o sabor da boca dela ao mesmo tempo que incitava-a a experimentar a sua também. E Rukia correspondia, não podia deixar de fazê-lo, aquele beijo era bom demais.**

"**Onde ele aprendeu isso?" perguntou-se em um lapso de pensamento.**

**Mas nem teve tempo para sequer começar a imaginar uma resposta, pois de repente ele encerrou o beijo.**

**Foi com uma incrível satisfação que Ichigo contemplou de perto a shinigami abrir os olhos devagar, revelando o desejo e a confusão no brilho azulado de seu olhar. Sorriu de lado e desceu os dedos que seguravam a face dela até o queixo delicado, segurou-o com uma suave firmeza e fez com que ela voltasse a encarar o armário a sua frente. **

**E antes que Rukia sequer pensasse em protestar ou perguntar qualquer coisa, sentiu um braço firme envolver sua cintura e puxá-la para junto de um corpo às suas costas. Sentiu a respiração irregular dele em seu pescoço um pouco antes de ouvi-lo murmurar junto ao seu ouvido:**

**- Armário não é lugar de gente. – ele repetiu com voz rouca – Eu disse que você não ficaria onde você estava pensando porque vai ficar onde **_eu_** estou pensando.**

**Apesar do coração batendo como louco, e das pernas que pareciam que iam dissolver-se caso ele a soltasse, Rukia conseguiu encontrar um fio de voz para perguntar:**

**- Onde... você está pensando?**

**- Isso é muito óbvio... só tem uma cama nesse quarto. – respondeu com um sorriso que não tinha pureza nenhuma.**

**oOo FIM oOo**

Nota da Autora: Sim, é o fim. Ainda bem, porque meus objetivos para essa fic eram: fazer algo leve, sem muito compromisso ou dificuldades. Consegui atingir pelo menos um deles, já que o compromisso de terminá-la em 48 horas e a dificuldade pra poder finalmente inserir alguma reação no Ichigo me pegaram legal.

Essa fanfic é um "lance" que dei no Jet Black da Tsuki Koorime (se ela está leiloando os amantes, eu é que não vou perder a oportunidade né?). Espero receber meu prêmio o mais rápido possível (ouviu koorime? ò.ó)

Ofereço essa fanfic para todas as caridosas almas que me agüentaram tendo crises no MSN por causa dela. Botan, Lyra, Marjarie, Koneko, Maioki e Siren (esqueci de alguém?) sou eternamente grata a todos vocês por terem se disposto a ler a fic enquanto estava sendo feita, dado suas opiniões e estímulos. Sem o apoio de vcs duvido que terminasse tão rápido (bem, eu terminaria por causa da aposta com a koorime, mas foi muito melhor com vcs me apoiando).

Um agradecimento muuuuito especial à Dark "The Flash" Faye, que se dispôs a revisar a fic depois de pronta mesmo sendo totalmente RenjiRu fã.

Obrigada por ler.

Beijos

Wanda


End file.
